Charm of an Electrical Current
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Larxene is bored out of her mind in the castle, so Luxord suggests that they have a bet with his deck of cards, win or lose? Luxord x Larxene rated M for the fetish that Luxord has.


_Before anyone asks, no I don't support Luxord x Larxene, but I understand why some people do ^_^ This was a request from one of my __deviantart __watchers, hope she enjoys it and I hope that you guys will as well ^_^_

_Reviews are adored._

I don't own the characters nor the game of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.

Charm of an Electrical Current

"C'mere Nocturne," Larxene purred as she cornered the musician in the kitchen of the castle, her sneering snake like eyes glistening with delight as Demyx cowered before her, trying to get as far away from her finger as he could, knowing what she was going to do to him.

"L-Larxene!" Demyx shrieked, as she got closer, he flinched as she cackled at his fright, her finger just about to touch him before the door flew open, smacking into the castle wall with a loud thud.

"Get away form him you parasite," Axel snapped and Demyx whimpered as he ran over to the red head, hiding behind him as he clung onto his best friends arm, "you know that electricity is dangerous to him," Axel looked down at Demyx who just shook and wrapped his arms around Axel's tightly, hiding his face in Axel's back.

"That was the point fireman," Larxene rolled her eyes before they traveled up Axel's thin figure, her thin blonde eyebrow arched slightly as she gave an approving smirk.

"Axel," Demyx whispered as he tugged at the Flurry's coat, his teeth biting his bottom lip.

"Alright, come on, we'll go and find Roxas and Zexion," Axel smiled at his now slightly calmer friend, he threw one last threatening glare towards Larxene who just pouted her lips flirtatiously as him and left the room.

'This castle is so boring' Larxene sighed heavily as she brought out her Foudre, fiddling with them and placing them in between her fingers to try and amuse herself whilst she waited for Marluxia to come back from his mission.

"I thought I smelt something bad in here," a deep British accent snapped from behind the Nymph and she glared at the blonde male before her.

"Somebody's in a bad news," Larxene allowed a cruel grin to appear on her lips.

"Piss off Larxene, you destroyed the electrical system in the castle and now I can't gamble!" Luxord snapped as he swiped a deck of cards from the kitchen table and shuffled them in irritation, "your stupid behavior perplexes even the most intelligent minds in the world, meaning you have no reason to be such an intolerable woman…if you can even call yourself that," Luxord add with a dark chuckle and shifted his head to the side as he dodged one of her Foudre Knives, "oh that's not very nice, it's not my fault that no one can stand you except for that flower loving assassin," Larxene gritted her teeth and thrust her hand to the side, smacking the deck of cards out of Luxord's hands causing them to scatter onto the floor.

"You're getting on my nerves," Larxene hissed, her eyebrows pulling together as she clenched her fingers around the Foudre Knives tightly.

"The feeling is mutual," Luxord snorted as he lifted his hand above the pile of cards, making them all shoot up to lay neatly in his palm, "what exactly is bothering you so much that you have act like you are constantly on your period?" he dodged another knife that pierced the stone wall behind him.

"There is nothing to do in this castle, I find you all rather boring to be honest, Demyx is just pathetic and lazy, Axel is too arrogant to pull his head out of his own ass, Xigbar is just as bad as Demyx, Roxas is far too whinny for my liking, Saix is just the biggest kiss ass I've ever met, Vexen just creeps me out ever since I caught him hiding in my wardrobe last week, Xaldin doesn't do anything except from lose his temper and smash things up, Lexeaus…well there really isn't much I can say about that stupid prat, Zexion is too wound up in his books to be interesting, Xemnas is still having the world longest orgasm over Kingdom Hearts, even Marluxia is boring me with his flawed plans and you," Larxene stopped to look up at the fellow blonde who was fiddling with his silver earrings, "well you're just a sore loser," she cackled once more and Luxord resisted the urge to stick his fingers in his ears to keep the horrible noise out of his head.

"What do you expect us to do, love?" he said patronizingly, "you aren't exactly perfect yourself are you?" he added and Larxene scoffed at his remark, flipping her short blonde hair and then pulled at her antennae type hair strands that lay on the top of her head.

"Oh aren't I, I think you'll find I'm more perfect than any of you pathetic men," Larxene smirked before jumping ever so slightly as Luxord slammed the cards down onto the table, his eyes meeting hers suggestively as he sat down on one of the rusty metal chairs that surrounded the kitchen table.

"Wanna bet?" Luxord laughed as he began to shuffle his cards again, his lips curled up cunningly as Larxene sat down beside him, her legs crossing over and her face cupped in her right hand as she leaned on the table.

"What sort of bet?" if this was going to beat just waiting around for Marluxia, Larxene was defiantly up for it.

"I bet I can tell you the card you're thinking of and then pick it from the pack," Luxord watched as Larxene stared at his hands, which were still shuffling the cards.

"What if you lose?" she asked as she placed her Foudre on the table with a small clatter.

"I'll trap Demyx for you so you can torment him as much as you'd like," Luxord almost sounded seductive and Larxene moved closer to him, her finger pressed on her lips.

"Sounds like a delicious way to lose…but what if you win?" Larxene titled her head to the side as she eyed the man's neck with interest, not noticing how well built the man actually was until now.

"Ah well, you'll just have to wait and see now won't you," Luxord replied as he placed the cards in Larxene's hands, "shuffle them for me and then spread them out on the table," Luxord instructed making the girl scowl at him for ordering her to do something, but she did it regardless.

"Go on then, guess what card I'm thinking of," Larxene linked her hands together and placed her chin on them as she watched Luxord's hands scan over the many cards.

'King of Spades' Larxene thought to herself and Luxord's hand instantly picked up a card, he stared at it for a while before shaking his head and placing it back down, picking the one above it instead and grinned as he looked at it.

"Oh don't be so damn cocky Lux-" Larxene felt her voice fall away from her as she had the card thrust into her face, her eyes widening as it was in fact the King of Spades.

Luxord laughed at the confused expression on her face and placed the card back down folding his arms across his chest and giving her a smug grin, "you lost, I won,"

Larxene snarled as she watched Luxord clear the cards from the table and place them on the side in a neat pile before he stood in front of her, using his legs to force her chair to face him.

"What now?" she snapped as she continued to scowl at him and she gritted her teeth as Luxord grabbed a hold of her wrist, pulling her up sharply from her chair and trapping her between him and the wall.

"I collect my prize," Luxord booted the door shut with his foot and it slammed shut, his eyes still focused on Larxene's unimpressed face.

"Really now?" Larxene said with a heavy sigh before she simply raised her finger and placed it on Luxord's shoulder, sending an electrical current to sore through his body, he grunted and arched his back in pain.

"Clearly you don't know me well enough otherwise you would have known that I actually quiet enjoy pain when it comes to intimacy with another person," Luxord pointed out as a matter of fact and Larxene wanted to snap his arm in half at the arrogance in his voice, reminding her for a split second of Axel.

"Back –" Larxene's breath hitched in her throat as she suddenly felt Luxord's upon hers, her eyes that were slits suddenly relaxed as she began to kiss him back, 'suppose it beats boredom' she placed her small hands around the back of Luxord's neck, making sure she sent deliberately painful electric shocks into his system causing the man to whimper into her mouth as she continued to play with her powers.

"Larxene!" both of the blondes opened their eyes quickly, their lips still locked together before they slowly parted and turn to the door way where a shocked looking Marluxia stood with his hand over his mouth, seemingly to hold back to sniggering he felt bubbling inside of him, "The Nymph and the Gambler, my my isn't this a series of strange events," he commented through his laughter, soon stopping as Larxene shot him a deathly glare causing the Assassin to feel a chill run all the way down his back.

"Sorry Marly, but I have to make sure my prize works, excuse us," Luxord said in a carefree tone, he placed his hand on Larxene's lower back only to quickly pull it back again as he felt the most painful electric shock yet.

"Don't get too comfortable," Larxene stopped half way up the stairs and pulled him towards her by the chains on his coat, "you're in for a lot of pain,"


End file.
